The World Minus 6013
by That author named Lexi
Summary: We've all heard the story where one fangirl is sent to Amestris. We've all heard the story where two fangirls sent to Amestris. But, what if Six Thousand and Five fangirls and fanBoys ( plus a begining fan,her mother and an obnoxious group of boys called the Trololo Brigade) were instead?They can' resist changing the story a bit though.. This story has been put up for adoption.
1. Introducing Coraline

**Hello world! This is the world premiere of Minus 6013! Can anyone think up of a better name? I was out of ideas. Anyhoo, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do not own Charlotte's web, Harry Potter and any other book mentioned in the story except for the alchemy book.**

**Also, if you read this story please review it, it would make my day!**

…**..**

**It was a very lazy and peaceful Wednesday, with warm, orange rays of sunlight streaming out between the blinds of every window. There were no screaming, rowdy children pelting saucy spaghetti at their freshly washed clothes. There were no angry caretakers screaming:"PUT THAT DOWN!""PICK THAT UP!""SIT DOWN!" There weren't even children giggling like maniacs about you when they thought you were out of earshot. It was perfectly quiet. After all, it was only about 7:00! At least, according to 12 year-old Coraline Davies' wrist watch.**

**Coraline was an avid Fullmetal Alchemist fan. After stumbling upon the name on the internet, and all the love it had, the little twelve year old decided to buy a disk. Coraline quickly became hooked and began to watch it often . However, the anime's mildly violent nature was discovered by the caretakers, and Coraline was forced to watch it early in the morning in order to get her daily FMA fix."An FMA a day keeps the Homunculi away!" She whispered happily, running a finger through her light black hair." **_**Or, is my hair actually dark gray?"**_**She thought about it hard, hard enough to get lost in thought. And if she wasn't lost in thought, she would of heard the infamous thumping, of Ms. Lavinosa's slippers. For it was not really 7:00 (Coraline's watch was very off.) It was 8:55!**

**Five mins. have passed since you were first told it was seven. Now it was 9:00, time for every boy and girl and boy ln the orphanage to wake up. The door to Coraline's room suddenly burst open revealing a tall, no-nonsense kind of woman, well known as Ms. Lavinosa. The 37- year old brunette most likely forgot that she used to be a child too, because she had a reputation for screaming at children, slapping them, grounding them and even taking things and locking them away in her drawer, never to be seen again. Coraline slammed down on the off switch and dived under her roommates bed, but Ms. Lavinosa was too quick."WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" She screeched, grabbing the back of Coraline's shirt with a bony hand. "Well,…I…uhhhh…" Coraline was awful at lying on the spot."I thought so," Ms Lavinosa snarled, walking over to the tv and hitting the eject button. Coraline and her roommate (Once Ms. Lavinosa started screaming, Jenny, her roommate, woke up. She's is Coraline's only friend.) watched on in horror. Sure enough, the DVD popped right out into that one bony hand. The caretaker looked at it with disgust."HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH THIS CHINESE CRAP?!" Coraline didn't even bother to correct the woman."T-…T-…Two?"She stammered, beads of sweat running down her forehead."Three strikes and you're out."Ms. Lavinosa said. Then, with her bare hands, she snapped the offending disk in half. "NO!" She screamed."Yes."The caretaker sneered."Now get up, you're making breakfast today."**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**For the rest of the day, Coraline was forced to do almost everyone's chores. She washed dishes, did the laundry, put the garbage away and scrubbed the toilet, She changed diapers, she enforced rules, She even made sure the teenagers weren't doing any drugs. Even the well-behaved ones. And the whole time, she had the broken disk in her purse. She wasn't ready to part with it yet. Finally, the little twelve year old got some free time. So the Coraline went to orphanage library. The room was large and spacious, with plenty of comfy nooks and crannies to sit and read in. Almost everything in the room was made of polished cedar wood, including the book cases. There was a book on every shelf, not one book case was empty. The orphanage had a huge donation event, people donated many books. It was Coraline's favorite place to be. Coraline walked up to a shelf searching for the perfect book to read."Charlotte's web, Harry Potter, oh, this looks good!" She said, taking A Wrinkle in Time. But, when she took out that book, another book fell out!"Whoops!" Coraline picked up the book and was about to put it back on the shelf when she caught a glimpse of the cover." Alchemic Transmutation 101?"**

**She thought aloud, tingling with excitement. It most likely wasn't real, but still, it was a keeper. She put the other book back, and went to her favorite reading nook with a pillow. She plopped down on the pillow and read for hours, enthralled by how much sense it made it made! It made her feel like she could actually do alchemy! Closing the book with a thump, Coraline sighed with satisfaction. The now finished book lay in her lap. "**_**Now what do I do?"**_** She thought. Then, she got a great idea! She could transmute her FullMetal Alchemist disk! Grabbing a pencil and a sheet of paper, she copied a transmutation circle specifically for breaking and fixing things. She took out the broken disk, thought hard about what it was made of. When she thought she thought she understood it enough she put the halves in the middle the circle. Coraline wiggled in anticipation. This is it. Not only will she get her precious DVD repaired, she would also be one of the first people to do alchemy on this side of the gate! The little twelve year old was too excited to think that it would fail, or worse, backfire. Coraline slammed down on the transmutation circle with her palms. As expected, electric blue sparks of alchemic light began to fly** **.Coraline grinned ear to ear in amazement as she watched the sparks fly But, soon she realized that the disk never mended itself. She grabbed the book and opened it up. Did she do something wrong? Suddenly, the room turned a dark magenta. She looked up, only to get hit in the face by the two disk halves. In the DVD's place was the gate.**

**Coraline's eyes widened, staring at the gate in horror. She was too scared to be silent, but she was too shocked to scream. So she just sat there mouth wide open, and let out a pathetic "Ahhhhh…..". The gate swung open, revealing the glowing white eyes of the gate children. The sadistic children shot out their flimsy black arms to try to grab Coraline. Sadly, they succeed. Coraline finally remembered to scream. The last thing she ever did in our world that day, was grab the alchemy book and the two disk halves...****  
**


	2. A stupid argument and an random gate

**Hello, everyone! Here is the second installment Of M6!By the way , I'm planning on changing the name to The World Minus 6013(TWM6).It's a slightly better name, don't you think? Also, IF SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE STORY,PLEASE TELL ME. Plus,please look ****at my profile for the update schedule! And I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

…

"What was the show called again Sissy?" Sandra asked as she poured herself a glass of soda.

"FullMetal Alchemist, Sandra. Now would you _please_ hurry up? I really want to start watching this, you know."

" Aw, Sissy, I told ya you could call me Sandy!" Natalie(Sissy) sighed.

" You know I like doing everything properly."

"I guess I understand that, but not calling your sister by a nickname? Honestly Sissy, you let what those boys in 1st grade get to ya! By being so obsessive, your letting them win!"

"Letting them win? The reason those Florida boys teased me is because the way we speak made us sound like "Idiots". I don't see how changing the way I talked let them win."

"I reckon, that those boys were just pestering ya to get a good laugh or to have you over react like you are now!"

"Well how do you know?!"

"How do do you?!"

" Are you two arguing?"

Both teenagers looked up to see their mother,Ms. Blossom,come into the (living)room. Her arms were crossed as she stood there in the door.

"And I thought I was going to have a nice afternoon, spending time with my daughters, and watching this show of Natalie's. But instead, I find you two bickerin'! Now I'd don't know what you two are talkin' about, but ya'll better make up!" Both teenagers nodded and mumbled a fake little sorry to each other. Their mother,somehow satisfied,smiled.

"Now are we going to watch this show or what?"

For the next three episodes, Sandy and Natalie acted civil and obedient when there Mother was she would leave, they would bother and ridicule each other. Once those Blossom Sisters began to fight,they didn't stop until they decide to themselves. They were just about to start episode were deep into the argument this point, they didn't even care if their mother was there.

"I SAY THAT YOU SOUND MIGHTY STUCK-UP, OBSESSING ABOUT IT LIKE THAT. WOULDN'T WANT ANY THING TO START UP WOULD'JA? I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP,I'M NO CHILD,IM GROWN,I CAN SUPPORT MY SELF!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BR-"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO STOP FIGHTING, BUT THEN Y'ALL DECIDED TO TURN IT AROUND AND MAKE IT WOR-" She stopped mid-sentance. For all of them felt a strong, feeling of dread,fear and despair.A little voice in their head said:_"GET_ AWAY,RUN!"But they foolishly ignore it. at that very moment, the TV decided to go haywire. the TV's volume shot up to its maximum level. the tv began to shake and vibrate violently, Generating a loud, _VVVVVRRRRRRRR _sound. Every word spoken on the show became garbled and slurred. Every background noise in the show turned to static. Purple sparks of...electricity(?) began to fly up into the air. The images on the screen spiraled and twisted into an ominous,inverted madness. Letters from a satanic/ancient language slowly filled the television screen to top it all off, the lights dimmed and constantly flickered on and off. They sprinted as fast as they could to the exit,but the Gate would have none of that. It burst out of the television, door way wide open,allowing the papery hands of the gate children to slip out and try to grab Blossoms ran as fast as their legs could take them but the children's arms were faster.

Sandy was the first to get captured by the infants of the Gate. The arms soared through the air,and snatched her up. Thelights flickered,encasing the room in darkness .Nobody saw Sandy get caught, But they certainly heard it."MOMMA! SISSY!HEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!" Both Natalie and and their mother did a U-turn and bolted back to the television but It was too was already beyond the doorway. Natalie collapsed and fell to her knees and was beside herself with grief. Only God knew what would happen to sister . She was crying too hard to realise that the long,black,arms were flying toward her. Her mother did, and shoved Natalie out of the way with all her strength. The Gate Children ended up grabbing the older woman instead of their intended target. Natalie watched in horror as her mother was dragged away to the Gate. She ran toward her mother."**NO. YOU CAN NOT COME!"**Natalie gradually slowed to a crawl, collapsed, and fainted due the gate began to close,Ms blossom blew her daughter,a kiss...

**Short and sw-... Oh...It's not sweet at all...Did you like it? If you do,please review! Do I write kinda weak?...**


	3. Horribly translated filler

**Hello world! No I'm not dead, just lazy and likes to RP... This is a just a random, silly chapter that makes no sense so feel free to ignore it! This was made with Bad Translator, if you want to make your own badly translated chapter now you know. Rated T for a random hentai reference. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, Bad Translator,Harry Potter, JK Rowling,or who ever the heck is the Duke of Lorraine or Caroline Bush is.**

"Hello, everyone! The book is full of the worlds first 6013. Finding a good name? I think I would be in some cases, the subject of two books, the magical Harry Potter reading and Charlotte? ... ... Who tyre tools & clay cold lazy (not even a d). He said: they are in good health, follow the culture, I realized the fun rules! I heart/b, and of course, not enough ZU ー nn 19: Caroline Davis, for 12 years."

"It is important to Carolina steel wound, is the son of 12 years of pain vs decided to buy the CD of all the last flashes of the body. but with Caroline, Princess, Princess Caroline FM security man, even on a daily basis. In addition, the level of logging is enabled. Fortunately, I was black and blonde hair is very black, very difficult t c & c Al gear really lebr Council (see above) has a heart, 8-5 on Saturday. Orange SUN cant comfort and wash the window with a dangerous culture only babies born blind errors"

******"**5 minutes and is now seven, 9: 00 am and leave for the first time my wife wakes up. Baby, remember how their camera girl Neve led to representation of JK Rowling. Black hair, but I am his son, Laurent, blue falls 37 universities, but his wife and called any cleaning product, called, the quicker you catch Lawrence Edward Workshir en not visible continues ... I. .. ... It i white, Director of Btrsh, said in a statement the death of a partner (or hard to move the article Carl Carolina Beach = all dead.)""This post is long: now on DVD. Many times, he said. China sirabl (kindergarten), it should be very much capable of converting China a woman's laziness Carolina really. ... T T Tartamudejav but almost every time both unprepared 3 profits halved in the afternoon now j. BfR."

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Caroline, the Princess is almost every day. Teens need medication. Baby food white ttoyag success. If you do not want to live in a good, clean déchet. Set in the case. He will never leave a 12 year old, comfortable rooms, a large library and Carolina virtually all suitable for live notammenthe book cases."_"Prince books he published the book in the library and in the style of art deco, too. According to JK Rowling book to see whether the explosion of home cooking fish is very nice."__He said that this man Oh Harry love: its answers, but you can order the new book, Madrid, Spain, and Caroline Bush is in town, improvement 101 Alchemy_

"I also like the fact that I think I've heard it all back. Read a good pair of shoes can save your WordPad, desserts, in another room. What is Alchemy? Explosives and open all books we Franklin.". Now that most of the time, became the Buffalo media, as well as the metal plate. Pen and paper, the gap, many retirees particulier. I hope Caroline from all over the world."" his is it."I never heard of it yet, don't look at DVD alchemiją?" "Of easy. 12 k Lorraine hentai blue light ears, nose, ears, and no alcohol Rowling International Hockey clignot archive.""He bought the book. Open wounds suddenly dark weapons and vohc DVD died."

"... And fear about the review, Duke of Lorraine, but also support the development of a surprise. Hi mouth traffic headaches.""K kids black mirror membrane Capotain new Yen Rowling j. .. Rowling can work abroad. In the past year. If Alchemy CD 2."**  
**

**Yep, that made no sense.**

**Yes, this means**___  
_


	4. I'm sorry I'm giving up this story

**Guys, I think I'm going to give this fanfic up for adoption. I've been neglecting it too much, and the story needs a much better writer then me to survive. I'm to lazy and unmotivated to do much of anything involving writing, after all, I've halfway written many chapters for this story and new ones, but they have never been published. No amount of persuasion will make me change my mind, but hey, at least there's a slight chance that someone one else will complete this.I'm sorry for all the trouble, but at least you don't have to keep on waiting anymore on me.**

**- That author named Lexi**


End file.
